Heroes' Graveyard Season 2 Episode 2
Recap The second session starts with a party made up of MargaretKrohn playing a Barbarian named Torlak, TrumpSC playing a Wizard named Deevo Fizzlesnap, Destiny playing a Sorcerer named Drak'ven, and Kaitly_n playing a Paladin/Warlock named Keith. Deevo and Drak'ven are looking at the quest board, and come across Torlak and Keith sharing a drink outside the bar. They discuss some plans, and then set out to find Coleen Pixiebottom. She informs them that the wizard Dandren has a tower on a mountainside, and she wants them to clear the way to the tower, as well as clear the tower of dangers. She will pay them with four potions of Fire Breathing. She draws them a crude map, and sends them on their way. Torlak and Keith ask if the guys know a Captain Ros, causing Deevo and Drak'ven to say that they know where she is. Deevo stops at the edge of town to cast a spell and summon a hawk. The party then sets out, deciding to head out over land. The party is walking along the side of the lake when they see a small dock, and at the dock is a strange figure with a sword at his side. Deevo calls out to him, and the figure tells them he is waiting for a shipment of goods. He informs them his name is Marrion, and that he is looking for able bodied adventurers to help him out. Torlak knows his name, and informs Marrion he was sent by Captain Sullivan. Marrion is his contact, and informs Torlak he can be found at the Shamrock Saloon, when it isn't closed. He lets them know that it has been wrecked in a bar fight, and that a new tree, which is sentient, is needed to make a new bar. Torlak asks if Marrion knows where Captain Ros is, causing Marrion to tell them that Captain Ros is dead. Torlak turns to Deevo and Drak'ven angrily, and Drak'ven tries to turn the attention to Marrion. Keith tries to calm Drak'ven and Keith down, and then gets very agitated himself. Drak'ven starts to get very accusatory, and Marrion calmly steps away. Torlak asks Marrion to prove himself, and Marrion speaks some words to Torlak, who is reassured. Marrion tells the party to avoid Captain Matthew, and promises to contact Torlak if he has any information. The party moves forward and comes to the base of the mountain. Deevo uses his hawk to scout out a small trail leading up to the mountain, and the party moves towards it. As the party searches for the start of the trail, Deevo tries to explain Gwein's Portal to the party, calling it the true path. The party moves along the trail, and comes to a sheer cliff where water has washed away part of the mountainside. They come to a gap in the path, and Torlak immediately jumps across the gap with Deevo in his arms. They start hearing a melody that assaults their minds, and Torlak becomes enthralled to start climbing the mountainside. The party sees a harpy on the top of the hill, and starts to attack it. The harpy flies out away from the cliff and starts drawing Torlak towards her. Torlak gets to the edge of the cliff, and resists the urge to step off the mountainside. As the party starts landing hits on the harpy, three pieces of stone on the mountainside start moving, and gargoyles assault the party members. One of the gargoyles tries to push Keith off the cliff and fails. The harpy takes a lot of damage and runs away, but takes a bolt of magical energy from Deevo and starts to descend to the ground. A gargoyle shoves Drak'ven over the cliff, but Deevo casts a spell to slow down his descent as Drak'ven catches himself 10 feet from the edge. Keith fires a blast of energy at the harpy and drops it. The party lands several hits on the gargoyles and drop two of them, with one hopping into the river and running away. Torlak becomes sad, as the harpy has stolen her javelin. They all cross the gap and continue up the mountain for an hour, and then see a tower. The tower has a small entranceway with a road leading to it. There is a farm field with scarecrows, and two statues with green crystals flanking the entrance. There are also a small shed and a well on the west side of the tower, and a large pile of hay on the east side. The party sees a gargoyle in the middle of the path, and all throw an attack at it. One bolt of fire hits the gargoyle and singes it, but it doesn't move. Torlak moves to get his javelin back and steps forward into the gate leading to the tower, and immediately flames shoot out from either side of him, dealing considerable damage. Drak'ven sees a scarecrow and hits it with a firebolt, setting it on fire. Torlak continues forward and falls through the ground, which is an illusion. He catches himself just in time, avoiding danger. Drak'ven uses a spell to control the flames, stepping up to Torlak, and then uses a magic hand to bring Torlak back his javelin. Deevo starts to cast a spell to detect the magic in the area. As the party advances, the crystals on the two statues begin to glow, and then fire attacks at the party. Deevo strikes the statue with a bolt of fire, to no effect. Torlak runs back through the flames and takes more damage. Drak'ven stops the flames and holds them back while he retreats, as the statues continue to blast the party. Deevo changes targets to the crystal on the statue. The party backs away, hides by the wall, and takes a rest, recovering health. Deevo casts a spell to detect magic, and finds a magical aura on the fire area, the pit, and the scarecrow closest to him. The party throws attacks at the scarecrow, and it morphs into a creature and attacks the party. Torlak quickly dispatches it. The party then argues about the scarecrows, and a second scarecrow escapes from the party. They decide to run across the field to avoid the brunt of the attacks from the statues. Deevo suggests a beefier party member should go first, but Drak'ven shames him into volunteering. Deevo then proceeds to charge ahead, trips over a wire in the field, which alerts a mechanical creature with a shortbow. It comes out of the shed and fires 4 shots at Torlak, peppering him with arrows. A second creature crawls out of the hay and attacks Drak'ven. Deevo turns around and runs away, with Torlak and Keith on his heels. Drak'ven unleashes a flurry of spells, dropping the first creature and damaging the second. All the party members hide behind the wall, and the party takes a longer rest. During his watch, Deevo hears the song of the Harpy from far away. During Torlak's watch, he notices the gargoyle has moved to the wall, and is sitting there watching the party. He wakes the party, and Drak'ven convinces Torlak to go push the gargoyle. The gargoyle flaps it's wings and starts flying back, and then settles again in the path. The party ignores it and goes back to sleep. The next morning, the party plans to run full speed through the traps. They clear the trip wire without setting it off, and the scarecrow and mechanical creature return from the hay. Deevo takes several arrow shots as Torlak investigates the shed. The scarecrow charges the party as they try to maneuver away from the statues. The party gets around the side of the tower, and use it for cover to start shooting at their enemies. They bring down the mechanical creature and the scarecrow, and Torlak walks up to the crystal on the statue, smashing it with his axe. Torlak tries to move around the first statue, narrowly avoiding a bear trap. He chops the arm off the second statue, and gives it to Deevo. The yard in front of the tower is silent. The party checks the area for traps, and finds nothing. Deevo starts casting a spell to detect magic. Torlak opens the front door, and rolls into the room, narrowly avoiding an axe that swings down in front of the doorway. In the tower, the party sees some shelves with weird objects on them, a couch, some barrels, a lever sticking out of the ground, a desk, some cages on the floor with bloodstains around them, and a large pillar in the middle of the room. Torlak looks on the shelves and find the remains of two potions, a necklace, a clutch of five arrows, and a dagger, which look in pristine condition while everything else is worn down by time. The party find a skeleton in one of the cages, and the bloodstains in the cages look very old. The desk looks empty. Torlak pulls the lever, and the party hears in their minds: :Who's the baddest mage, all the ladies want to uncage? :Who's that sage, no one can upstage? :His home is all about, so say his full name, or get out! Deevo comes into the room, and tells the party that the couch is magical. Torlak sits on it, and falls through the illusion of the couch. He catches himself before landing on some spikes. Torlak pulls the lever again as the party struggles to remember the name of the wizard who owned this tower. The party continually pulls the lever in amusement. The party looks at the dagger, which has a name engraved on one side, "Dandren", and on the other side "Badass". The party investigates the floor, checking the items and the pillar, but find nothing to help them solve the riddle of how to access the upper floors. Deevo finds an additional trap on the way out, but stops himself before falling into a pit of spikes. The party returns to Ruin, and finds Coleen Pixiebottom. The tell her they have found the tower, and sell her a map of the traps for 20 gold. She also does not know Dandren's last name. She pays them with 4 potions of Fire Breathing. She warns them that they are not for pranks, as that is how the tavern burned down. Coleen informs them that the island appeared magically, and Deevo says that it appeared from another plane. The party asks about the wizard, and Coleen tells them that there are four towers around the island. She also lets them know that the monsters around the island were not originally there, but started appearing after people started to resettle the island. Coleen thanks the party, and they leave, having successfully completed their quest. Category:Heroes Graveyard Episodes